Because I'm A Man
by Jewny
Summary: A Collection of the Heroes of Konoha Love Stories EDITED. NaruHina, SasuSaku, ShikaIno etc


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Well in this collection, keep in mind that there's no such Orochimaru who wants Sasuke's body, or any presence of the Akutsi (sp?) clan. Uchiha Itachi gets along with everybody and unless specified, our young stars are all twenty one years old. Well let's get on with the story! First up! Naruto-kun of course!

EDIT: Major edit in this one. This will be my third time editing Naruto's story. LOL is it better? Hehe Don't worry, Sasuke's and Sakura's will be up next!

**Naruto - A Jutsu For You**

- Using the kagebunshin no jutsu, Naruto creates an atmosphere that puts Hinata in a tight position.

**01**

"Wait," he called out, a sort of desperation present in his voice. She shifted sideways, her face showing no real trace of emotion. He hesitated, and then took a deep breathe, "I'll be waiting."

She nodded to show she'd understood and he took this opportunity to look straight at her face. Uzumaki Naruto felt something amiss when he didn't see the usual blush that crept up to her cheeks or the nervous twirling of her fingers anymore. He didn't like it, not even a bit.

She turned to leave, off to an important mission assigned by the Fifth Hokage. He was left to stare at her retreating back; her purple hair flying against the breeze as if waving goodbye to him.

He wondered if this was retribution and whether he was really playing the bad guy in this predicament. As he watched her go, he decided that maybe, it was both.

"When you come back, meet me at the bridge." He announced, just to assure her that he will - that _she_ will - come as promised. "I'll be waiting until you return!"

Once again there was no reply and this time she didn't even nod. Seeing yet again no reaction coming from her, he lowered his arms to the sides and balled his hands into fists. What ever happened to the shy girl who took forever building up her courage just to talk to him?

'_Bloody idiot! This is why you've earned the title of 'dobe' ever since your genin days! This is your entire fault, you know that?! Look! Just look at that lonely image in front of you. '_ He wanted to pound his conscious into a million pieces for making him feel worse than he already is. But what hurt the most wasn't his physical being, but it was his aching heart. Yes, her actions, her words and her sad expression have torn him apart.

'_That's why you've got to change it. You're the one who caused all of this, so you're the only one who can fix this problem... That's right...you finally figured it out, didn't you? Tsk, dobe will always be dobe, no matter how many A ranked missions they've got credited to their name.'_

Shut. Up.

But what can the hyper-now-not-so-hyper ninja do? Wait of course. Wait until she comes back from her mission and for once he would tell her everything.

One week had passed and still there was no sign of Hinata coming back. As each day come and go, Naruto was becoming impatient and worried. _'What if she - ?'_ But he shook off the thought straight away. That's never going to happen. It was an easy B mission and Hinata was strong; he had seen to it.

And so every morning he would head towards Ichimaru Ramen and like all the other days since his awaiting for Hinata's arrival, he would later set off to the bridge and remain there until night time. It was quite rare that the Obaa-san sitting up in her Hokage's office haven't sent him any missions for the entire week. But nevermind that, he was kind of grateful (for once in his life) that there was none anyway.

**02**

After his meal at Ichiraku, Naruto went straight to the bridge and began his waiting routine.

This sight was quite rare and it came as a great shock for the people in Konoha.

Simply because it was unusual for them to see the number one prankster in the village to be so occupied in one spot. For him not to cause any trouble was a big feat that they all thought was impossible. Yet, everyone could understand why Naruto is acting this way and they sympathised for the boy. Although no one said anything, they all secretly hoped for the young ninja that the Hyuuga would hurry up and come home because it was clear that they were gradually missing the real Naruto and believe it or not, his stupid pranks.

An hour passed and Naruto's thoughts began to wonder about. He thought back of the time when Hinata and he first met and how he had thought that she was a bit weird. Then how they gradually talked to each other like normal friends…

**03**

They've become close friends for a year now and during that time Naruto was training to become Chuunin. Hinata was always there by his side, encouraging him on and helping him with the training. Though not many words were exchanged between the two, Naruto felt comfortable being around her and always enjoyed her company.

Everything was going well, until one day Hinata built up the courage to tell him one of her most important secrets.

"_Naruto-kun. I - I like you." _

This came as a surprise for Naruto but not in the way that he never knew the feelings she had for him. It was the suddenness of it all that stunned the number one prankster and for once in his whole life, Uzumaki Naruto didn't know how to reply back. Truth be told, he felt the same way for Hinata too.

"_Hehe. Um I…I like you too Hinata. As..as friend." _

It was stupid of him, he knew and he didn't know what had possessed him to say that to her. 'As a friend?' god, she was more than that! But still he couldn't say it.

"_As…a friend?" _

"_Uh…ah." _

'_Good one, dobe! Now you sound like Sasuke-teme! Uzumaki Naruto what the hell are you saying?!' _His conscious asked angrily.

'_Like where the hell have you been when I made all that shit up about being friends?! NOW you're coming to the rescue?!' _He replied back.

'_I was still trying to get through that thick skull of yours! Now if you may excuse me, I'll be off.'_

'_Where are you going?'_

_'Duh, to the land of denial. Have you heard? It's the place where cowards love to come to the most.'_

_'Shut. Up.'_

Hinata quickly left then, saying that there was something she needed to do for her father, but Naruto knew better. She was hurt from his words and wanted to get away.

He didn't chase after her.

That night, Naruto couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned in his bed and when he realized that it was three in the morning, he finally made a decision. He had to set things straight. He will be true to his feelings and really tell Hinata that he like her too and not just as a friend.

The next day, Naruto went to her house but was told that she was sick and doesn't want to see anyone.

Two days later, Naruto saw Hinata at the shops and initiated to talk to her but she slipped past him and he was left confessing to a 60 year old woman.

He felt like a fool. A well deserved one.

**04**

Soaring above the blue sky, a black crow was calling, snapping Naruto out of his trance. He looked up and narrowed his eyes at it. "What does that old woman want now?" He muttered.

It turns out that there was a mission for him.

"WHAT?!" Naruto shouted; spit flying into the Fifth Hokage's face. "How could you let her go on that kind of mission?!"

"Your mission is to go to the Lightning Country and save Hyuuga Hinata." The Fifth Hokage, Tsunade formally said ignoring Naruto's question and restraining herself from hitting him for spitting into her face. "I've sent calls for Shikamaru and Neji as well, so they'll be here soon. I warn you first though, this is a very important and very dangerous mission."

"At least that's what I want to convey…" Tsunade added in a soft voice, but Naruto didn't catch that last part since he was more concern in other important matters.

"You _told_ me that Hinata's mission would be a very simple mission and that she was heading towards the Earth Country to retrieve a missing scroll for some old geezer! Now - now she's in some freaking Lightning Country? What the hel -"

"Naruto!" Tsunade interrrupted, standing up from her seat and hitting the table with the palm of her hand. They were glaring eye for eye and both seemed determined not to lose to one another.

After a few seconds of silence, Naruto broke eye contact with Tsunade and he swiped the scroll containing the details about the mission swiftly off the table. "I will accept this mission since there's no way on earth that I won't. But there's one thing I have to ask."

Tsunade sat back down on her chair and waited for Naruto to continue. He scrunched the scroll tightly in his hands and lowered his face. "Why did you lie to me?"

There was another moment of silence and Naruto thought that Tsunade wouldn't answer him but suddenly she spoke.

"Because she told me to."

Later, when Naruto left the office, Shizune entered with a cup of tea in hand.

"I smell tea again. Did Konoha run out of sake or something?" Tsunade asked, scrunching her nose as if in disgust.

"It's good for your health Tsunade-sama." Shizune replied putting the tea down on the table. "I saw Naruto coming into your office."

There was no comment as Tsunade took a sip of tea while looking at a scroll, but Shizune pressed on.

"Did you tell him?"

"Yes."

"Tsunade-sama, do you think they could work it out?" Shizune asked concerned. "They both feel the same way about each other and yet…"

Tsunade smiled as she threw the scroll she was looking at in the pile of 'Missions Completed' at the corner of the room. "He's always been a stubborn one. What makes this mission anymore different?"

**05 **

Naruto was jumping off from tree to tree as fast as his powers could allow him towards the Lightning country. The details of the mission were replayed in his mind with each step he took.

"_Hinata's mission really was simple. It was to retrieve the missing scroll for the Mayor of the Aka Village believed to be stolen by the Mayor of the Aoi Village from Lightning Country." Tsunade said, stamping on a piece of paper. Naruto frowned at what she said._

It began to rain but that didn't slow down Naruto even one bit. He kept moving forward, red swirls of chakra began to leak out of him as his eyes slowly changed from its normal electric blue to a red fiery colour. The sign of the Kyuubi.

"_But something went wrong. On the night that she was supposed to get the scroll, the son of the Mayor of the Aoi Village spotted her and as it turns out…he fell in love with her at first sight."_

"_Her first reaction was to run away but because of the mission she couldn't. Instead she took on the identity of the new servant in the house. This only caused more problems for her when the son of the Mayor suddenly asked for her hand in marriage."_

"_WHAT?! He can't do that! I- I haven't-!" but he was cut off._

"_I wrote a message to her saying that the mission will be cancelled if the Mayor's son insist on the wedding but she seems determined to get the scroll and told me it would be okay." _

"_Okay?! Okay for what? For her to marry that idiot?!" _

_Tsunade stared at him with a blank expression on her face. "You haven't met him, how would you know he is an idiot or not? From what I heard he is ten times better than you!" _

"_You- you haven't met him either! How would you know if he is ten times better than me?" _

"_Because Hinata said so." _

Because Hinata said so. This reply hurt him a lot. Hurt him to the point where he couldn't even respond back to the old woman in front of him.

"_The wedding will take place in three days. From here to Lightning country would at least take you three days. I suggest that if you travel all day and night, you might have a chance to stop this wedding. Though Hinata have requested that I do not need to send for any help, as the Hokage I believe that it is necessary and that's why I'm sending you, Shikamaru and Neji on this mission."_

"_Hinata…she agreed to this wedding?" _

"_I do not know why but it seems that she did." _

_There was a knock on the door and in step Shikamaru with Neji behind him looking very grim. "Hokage-sama, I've heard - " Neji began but he didn't finish his sentence when he saw Naruto. _

_"Obaa-san..." Tsunade turned to Naruto, waiting. "I'll go on this mission - alone."_

_"What?"_

_"It's fine. I can do it."_

_"Oi, Naruto - " Shikamaru started to say._

_"Shikamaru, Neji...don't follow me."_

_With a quick nod of assurance, Naruto ran out of the office and headed towards his house to pack for the things needed for the mission. On his way he bumped into Sakura, his team mate. _

"_Oi, Naruto!"_

"_Sakura-chan? Ah sorry! How're you feeling now?"_

_Sakura had just came back from a C mission and though the mission was a success, Sakura's left leg was broken and she had to stay in the hospital for a week._

"_Yea I'm fine. I can walk a bit now. Where are you going?" _

"_I've got an important mission. I'll talk to you later, Sakura-chan!"_

_Sakura smiled seeing the usual Naruto getting anxious over a mission but the smile was replaced by a confused look when Naruto, who was running, halted, turned around and started running back to her. "What's the matter?" she asked when she noticed the look on his face. It was almost…miserable._

"_Sakura-chan, can I ask you something?" _

"_S-sure…"_

_Naruto took a deep breath and asked, "If this girl likes you but suddenly she agreed to marry someone else, does that mean that she doesn't like you anymore?" _

_It took awhile for Sakura to understand what Naruto is actually saying and she raised her eyebrows at him. "What are you saying Naruto? Is this girl you're asking about…you're talking about Hinata?" _

_Startled, Naruto wanted to ask Sakura how she knew it was Hinata but instead, nodded slowly. Sakura shook her head in anger._

"_Naruto…BAKA!" Sakura suddenly shouted, causing Naruto to take a step back at her outburst. "If you're a man you don't think like that. I know she likes you, love you even! She confessed to you, didn't she? Then if she marries someone else it means that…that maybe she's being forced to or something! Now hurry up and go stop that wedding!" _

"_But she said-"_

"_Naruto, you're the person I know who never ever gives up on anything. If it's the impossible, you're the person I know who will make it possible. Are you willing to give up on Hinata now, when she needs you the most? C'mon where's your spirit gone? This isn't the Naruto I know." _

**06**

Naruto gritted his teeth as he picked up more speed against the heavy rain. "That's right. I never give up…never ever give up." He muttered. "Hinata..."

**07 **

Just like what Tsunade said, it had taken Naruto two nights and nearly a day to arrive at Lightning country without resting. When he got there, preparations for the wedding were underway and every single shop was decorated with flowers and signs of 'Congratulations!'

Naruto felt like he wanted to rip them off and stamp on it. But before he could do that he had to find Hinata first.

The ceremony, as it turns out, took place at a temple and many people were already crowded around to catch a glimpse of the bride. Naruto continued to search for Hinata, hoping that he could catch her before the actual ceremony starts.

"Look! There they come!" A man from the crowd shouted, pointing to a couple who was making their way up to the temple.

"It's Takuto-sama and Hinata-sama! Aw don't they look cute together!" commented another.

"Now I see how the bride had captured Takuto-sama's heart. She is a one beautiful girl indeed."

Naruto turned his head to where everyone was pointing and there was Hyuuga Hinata all dressed in a kimono and next to her (to this Naruto gave a disapproval look) was her husband-to-be. He also had blonde hair and blue eyes but he was no where next to look-alike. Takuto was his name and he was smiling, occasionally glancing at Hinata every now and then, as he greeted those who came to witness his wedding.

But what disappointed him the most and most definitely hit the nail to his heart was the fact that Hinata was smiling too.

'She's smiling...' Naruto thought, 'Hinata...'

"Hinata!" Naruto called out as he tried to get through the crowd towards her. "Hinata!"

But it was useless, Naruto was being pushed back by the crowd as Takuto and Hinata headed up the stairs of the temple to where the pledge took place.

'This isn't going to work.' Naruto thought. 'How am I going to get up there?'

An idea hit him. "KageBunshin no Jutsu!"

About 30 bunshins appeared and they were instantly all squeezed through the crowd. "Alright guys! Our goal is to get to Hinata! Now go!"

"Hinata is it?" One of the bunshins asked his face trapped between a man's armpit and a woman's hips and yet he still managed a smirk. "Alright! Consider it done!"

After much pushing and shoving, Naruto's bunshins had made a path for Naruto to be able to go through and up the temple. As he finally got up close to where Hinata was what he heard made his face suddenly go pale.

"It's starting!" Someone whispered.

Starting? Without thinking, Naruto jumped out of the crowd and landed right behind the couple-to-be who was sitting side by side waiting for the pledge to begin.

"STOP!"

There was strange sort of silence and Naruto could almost feel his heart racing. He may have done many crazy things before but never ever have he stopped a wedding. He gulped as another thing occurred to him. If compared to the people in the village who were in favour of their Mayor's son, he would be greatly outnumbered should there be an order to capture him. Yet, he didn't care, not one bit.

"Hinata, what are you doing?" He confidently asked although he could feel the death glares that the villagers were giving him for disturbing the wedding.

Takuto was the first to turn around and see who interrupted the ceremony. Hinata remained still, like a statue. "Who are you?" Takuto asked angrily.

Before he could answer, an old man stood up from left side and pointed a stubby finger at Naruto. He was the Mayor. "How dare you stop my son's wedding?! I'll have you punish for! Guards!"

"Will you shut up?! I'm talking to Hinata!" Naruto shouted back, his eyes not leaving her. "Hinata."

Takuto stood up then, gesturing Hinata to stand with him. "What business do you have with Hinata-chan?"

Once again, before Naruto could answer, Hinata finally made a motive to speak. "What are you doing here, Naruto?"

It was now that he finally realised how much he had miss her. How he'd miss her voice so much.

"I came to save you. You can't marry him Hinata."

"What do you mean 'save' her? And why can't she marry me?" Takuto asked confused and angry at the same time. "What is going on here? Hinata-chan, do you know him?"

Again, Hinata made no indication that she is going to answer and Naruto took this chance to try and convince her. "Hinata, listen to me. He doesn't love you. He doesn't even _know_ you. Forget the mission and come back to Konoha."

"Mission?" Takuto turned to Hinata his eyes full of questioning. There was a blanket of whispers swept over the crowd and this only irritated Takuto even more. "You're a ninja? Is what he's saying true?"

At the sound of 'ninja' the guards that were called by the Mayor all halted. No matter how much of them there are, they couldn't possibly beat a ninja.

Hinata looked from Takuto to Naruto. Then from Naruto to Takuto. "You two…look…so much the same…" She whispered.

And as if she had made a mental decision by herself, she reaches inside the sleeves of her kimono and hold out a scroll in her hand. She turned to Takuto and presented it to him. "I'm sorry Takuto-kun." She said, her eyes not meeting his sky blue ones. "I shouldn't have lied to you."

There was even a louder whisper amongst the crowd now as Takuto took the scroll from Hinata – the one she had meant to steal.

"Hinata-chan?"

"And I shouldn't have lied to myself. Takuto, you're…you're not him. I'm sorry." Were Hinata's last words as she ran out of the temple, jumped onto the roof and disappeared - all in a blink of an eye.

"Hinata wait!" Naruto shouted running after her.

"What is this?!" The mayor shouted in disbelief. "Stealing my scroll? I won't allow this nonsense! Someone seize him! The reward will be 1000 yen if anyone catches him!"

At the mention of a reward the villagers started to advance on Naruto but they were soon interrupted.

"Stop! If anyone lays a hand on him, they'll have me to answer to!" Takuto shouted.

"Takuto, what are you doing?" His father questioned. "You're letting her getting away!"

"Father, there's no need to go through with this wedding anymore."

"But -"

"If the people believe in us - in me - due to what I can achieve for the country then I believe that a marriage such as this can not suffice my future." Takuto said smiling. His father slowly nodded, seeing Takuto's confidence over his future reign over the country and made no further comments.

Takuto then turned to Naruto. "Oi!"

Naruto stopped in his tracks and faced Takuto. "What?"

Takuto looked at the scroll in his hands and then took a deep breath. "Usually I would have fought you right here right now - to see who deserves to be with Hinata-chan. But that's okay, it's not needed and she's not here anyway. You, whatever your name is, you better take good care of her for me, you hear?"

Naruto looked at Takuto as if trying to detect any falseness in that speech but it passed the test. Naruto grinned. "You don't have to tell me. I, Uzumaki Naruto, will always protect her!"

Naruto turned around and started to run after Hinata when he was interrupted again.

"Oi!"

"What is it now?! Can't you see I'm trying to catch up to her?!" Naruto shouted, his anger rising.

Takuto chuckled. "Be patient. If you and Hinata are destined to be together then time can never separate the two of you. But as mine and Hinata's time have come to an end, I ask you to tell her for me that I forgive her. Tell her it's okay… because I'm a man, I may not fully understand all of this, but because of what you have said, I think I have a vague idea.'

"What idea?" Naruto asked out of curiosity.

Somehow this question caused Takuto to flare up. "Idiot! Why are you still here? Go after Hinata-chan already! I may have said time can never separate the two of you but if you miss the chance, that will be the end!"

"Alright! I'm going!"

**08**

Hinata was standing at the bridge when Naruto found her. Although he made it clear that he was there, Hinata showed no reaction to acknowledge him. After a moment of not saying anything, Naruto finally broke the silence.

"Did you really want to marry him?"

"No. It was a plan I devised to get the scroll. Apparently, it failed."

"Why did you lie? Why did you tell that old woman to tell me you went to the Earth country when really, you were here?"

"I thought it wouldn't have mattered where I go because you wouldn't have cared anyway."

"What do you mean? I do care for you!"

"As a friend right?"

"No! I- "

He felt like hitting himself. Now that there's a chance for him to express his true feelings to her he still couldn't say it. "I-"

But she cut him off. "Naruto, I don't want to hear it. I really don't." She turned away from him. "I'm scared that if you say our relationship is just on a friendly-basis again, I wouldn't have the strength to bear it - like last time."

"Last time was a mistake! I admit, it was stupid of me to say that. But Hinata, I- "

"I don't want to hear it!" She screamed, blocking her ears with her hands.

"Hinata listen to me. Remember how I told you that I would be waiting at the bridge to tell you something? Well even though this is not the same brigde but I do wanted to tell you that -"

But Hinata didn't let him finish. She began to run away from him, still covering her ears. "I don't want to know!"

"Fine! If you don't listen to me, then I'll make you listen!" Naruto shouted after her. He made a series of hand seals. "You're not leaving me ever again! I won't allow that! KageBunshin no Jutsu!"

Hinata was running but suddenly stopped in her tracks when Naruto appeared in front of her. "Hinata, listen to me." He pleaded.

"No!" She turned around but was met with another Naruto. "Hinata, please listen to me."

"No, I won't!" She moved to the left and again, another Naruto. "Please listen."

"No! No! No!" But it was useless, she was trapped. Everywhere she went, a Naruto would stop her and telling her to listen to him. She was literally surrounded by hundreds of Naruto's.

Then the biggest cry of declaration she'd ever heard filled her ears. It was so loud in fact, that maybe even in the village of Konoha could hear it.

"HYUUGA HINATA! I, UZUMAKI NARUTO, LOVE YOU!"

"I don't-!" Then it finally registered in her mind what he just said. Slowly she uncovered her ears. "What?"

'I SAID!" Then all the bunshins around her disappeared, leaving only one in front of her who was smiling brightly. "That I love you Hinata."

He wrapped his hands around her body and held her in a tight hug. "I love you and I was a fool to have not realized it sooner. You've help me during the toughest times. You encourage me when I was down. And most of all, you never gave up on me even though I was being such an idiot. For that I am thankful."

"Naruto…-kun." Hinata whispered as she tried to keep her tears in but it was hopeless, the tears kept coming.

"Last time was a mistake. I only said that I like you as a friend because you saying you like me gave me such a shock that I didn't know how to respond. Now I hope that you could give me just one more chance. One more chance to prove to you that all that you've done for me didn't go to waste."

There was a moment of silence and Naruto thought that what he said wasn't convincing enough but the answer he'd wanted to hear finally came.

"I was really angry at you. I thought, I thought that maybe you could accept me, however I was wrong. So I tried to avoid you. Even allowed myself agreeing to a marriage and yet, now I...I realised that...that I've forgiven you. A long time ago."

Grinning from ear to ear, Naruto moved backwards to allow him to see her face. She was crying but both knew that it was tears of joy. He lifted his hand to her cheek and wiped away her tears.

He leaned in and she closed her eyes, waiting for that contact. Slowly their lips connected - a kiss to seal their destiny.

"Naruto-kun..."

"I've missed you, Hinata..."

**END**

Do you enjoy this one? Review and let your thoughts be heard!

Jya ne!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"By the way, is Takuto really ten times better than me?" Naruto asked.

Hinata narrowed her eyes in confusion. "Who told you that?"

"The Hokage did. She said that you said Takuto was ten times better than me."

Hinata looked at Naruto as if he was crazy and suddenly she burst out laughing.

"Hinata? What's so funny?"

"Haha. Naruto-kun…you've been tricked."

"What do you…mean." It was finally Naruto's turn to realise what's happening. "That old woman!"

(Enter the Fifth Hokage drinking a bottle of sake – apparently a bit drunk.) "Well someone needs to spike him up. It worked didn't it?"

"No it didn't!" Naruto shouted in the background.

"Shut up! It was obvious that it did!" Tsunade hiccuped and swayed a little. "Well stay tune for the next chapter of the 'Collections of the Heroes of Konoha Love Stories'! Oi! Waiter! Another bottle of sake for the Hokage, will ya?!"


End file.
